Dunn County, North Dakota
Dunn County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 3,600. Its county seat is Manning6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,393 km² (2,082 sq mi). 5,205 km² (2,010 sq mi) of it is land and 188 km² (73 sq mi) of it (3.49%) is water. Dunn County is somewhat unique among western North Dakota counties. Like other counties in the region, it has both prairie and badlands areas. Located in the northwest part of the county are the Killdeer Mountains, which are more accurately described as hills. These hills help create a mini-ecosystem on the southern edge of the Little Missouri badlands, which has a greater abundance of aspen forests and wildlife than is typically found in southwestern North Dakota. The northwest corner of the county, northwest of the Killdeer Mountains, features many square miles of bur oak forest, mainly on the north-facing slopes of the hills. Bur oak and quaking aspen, though native to North Dakota, are sparse in western North Dakota, with Dunn County being a notable exception. Townships *Manning Adjacent counties *Mountrail County (north) *McLean County (northeast) *Mercer County (east) *Stark County (south) *Billings County (southwest) *McKenzie County (northwest) Major highways * North Dakota Highway 8 * North Dakota Highway 22 * North Dakota Highway 200 Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 3,600 people, 1,378 households, and 986 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 1,965 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 86.58% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 12.44% Native American, 0.08% Asian, and 0.86% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,378 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.30% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.40% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 23.60% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 104.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,015, and the median income for a family was $34,405. Males had a median income of $26,226 versus $17,143 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,624. About 13.80% of families and 17.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.70% of those under age 18 and 14.20% of those age 65 or over. Places Cities *Dodge *Dunn Center *Halliday *Killdeer Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Unincorporated communities *Manning Sites of interest *Killdeer Mountains *Killdeer Mountain National Battlefield *Killdeer Mountain Scenic Byway *Little Missouri State Park Category:Dunn County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota